Aroma a Lirios
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Ella se parecía mucho a mi madre, cabello largo, personalidad suave y cálida, de muy buenos sentimientos... pero sobre todo, lo que las caracterizaba, era ese aroma a lirios... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kana!


**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**Este One-shot, es para EyesGray-sama**

**Kana, feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea un poco tarde, este One-Shot es para ti**

******Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Aroma a Lirios **

Mientras caminaba hacia mi facultad, venia repasando lo poco que había leído de mi libro, eran pocas cosas, pero me ayudaría en el examen de hoy... ¿Por que lo había olvidado? Estuve practicando toda la tarde, repasando todos y cada uno de los temas vistos... ¿Por que no leí ese?

Suspire por décima vez en el día, no era que las estuviera contando, es solo que ese simple gesto me tranquilizaba un poco

Iba un poco distraída perdida en mi repaso mental... Tanto, que no me di cuenta que choque con un poste y caí al piso bruscamente, las personas me miraban burlonamente, se reían de mi por mi torpeza, intente levantarme, pero mi tobillo estaba torcido, ¿Como es que un choque como ese, puede ocasionar un tobillo doblado?

Volvi a suspirar, e intente levantarme sin éxito alguno

-¡Hinata! ¿Que estas haciendo en el piso?¡Vamos tarde y tenemos examen!- voltee a ver quien me había llamado, acercándose a mi, venia una compañera de mi clase de esa mañana

-Tenten... Lo siento, choque con el poste y me doble el tobillo, no me puedo levantar- dije sonrojada por la vergüenza

-¡Arriba Hinata!- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar, estábamos cerca y aun teníamos unos minutos para llegar

Llegamos a tiempo, nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares, y segundos después llego nuestra sensei

-Disculpe Kurenai-sensei, una vez termine el examen ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?- dije un poco avergonzada

-Claro que si Hinata- dijo mirándome extrañamente -Bien, empecemos con el examen, deben hacer grupos de a dos personas... No Haruno, no se puede de a tres- dijo cansadamente al ver la que chica pelirrosa levantaba la mano

-No, sensei, ¿debemos escoger una líder entre las dos?- respondió ella ladeando la cabeza

-No, ambas decidirán que es lo que prepararan, según las indicaciones que les de- dijo tomando un grupo de hojas -Bien, organicen sus grupos- dijo, todas las chicas presentes empezaron a buscar pareja

"Genial, otra vez sola, eso me pasa por no hablar mucho..."

-Hinata, ¿Puedo hacerme contigo?- voltee a mirar y vi a Tenten sonriéndome

-Claro que si- dije sonriendole, nos paramos en frente de un mesón desocupado

-Muy bien, estas son sus indicaciones- dijo mientras nos entregaba una hoja a cada pareja -Léanlas hasta el final, y luego si empiecen- dijo tomando asiento -El examen empieza... Ahora- dijo observándonos a todas

Tenten me miro indecisa, ¿ leíamos o no leíamos? Tome la hoja, empece a leer la situación

Eramos un chef en entrenamiento, teníamos que preparar el plato fuerte y el postre con determinados ingredientes, leí que tipo de plato debíamos preparar, para que ocasión y para cuantas personas, al llegar al final del escrito leí

_Solo preparen un postre simple, olviden todas las indicaciones anteriores _

Con discreción se lo mostré a Tenten, que me sonrió feliz, tomamos los ingredientes necesarios y preparamos un flan de caramelo simple, lo llevamos a Kurenai-sensei quien nos dio su aprobación, salí de allí para dirigirme a la enfermería

* * *

Desde la mañana, el idiota de Naruto había mortificado mi día puede ser mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero es demasiado estresante, se la pasa el día diciendo incoherencias y palabras inventadas como: dattebayo, ¡me tiene cansado!

A veces me dan ganas de golpearlo, pero tiene a su novia para hacerlo, menos mal que Sakura lo pone en sus casillas de vez en cuando, por que si no lo haría yo

-¡Sasuke-teme!- ahí viene mi martirio otra vez

-Hmp- lo ignore mientras seguía mi camino

-¿A donde vas? ¿Que te paso?- dijo refiriéndose a mis heridas

-¿Que crees que paso?- dije molesto

-Ay Teme, desde la mañana con ese humor-ttebayo- dijo sonriendo

"Quien crees que es el causante" pense irónico, el problema era... Naruto no entendía sarcasmos

-Me voy a la enfermería- dije acelerando el paso

-Te acompaño- dijo siguiéndome

-Tienes clase- dije molesto

-Awww Sasuke-teme se preocupa por mi- dijo melosamente mientras me abrazaba -No se preocupes Sa-su-ke, en casa te recompensare- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los que estaban ahí lo escucharan

Por suerte para mi, casi todos eran conocidos o sabían como era Naruto, a excepción de una chica que por ahí pasaba, nos vio sonrojada, sonreí internamente por que el numerito de Naruto estaba alejando de una en una mis acosadoras

-Claro que si Naruto, solo debo esperar- dije provocativamente, voltee a ver y la chica caminaba lentamente alejándose del lugar, sonreí con autosuficiencia

-Nos vemos Sasuke- dijo tomando su camino

-Hmp- gruñí caminando hacia la enfermería

Al llegar, abrí la puerta bruscamente, escuche un sobresalto suave, camine a paso firme y me encontré la misma chica, se estaba vendando el tobillo, la ignore completamente, empece a buscar la medicina para curarme, no la encontré, me voltee y vi que la tenia ella

-Oye- se volvió a sobresaltar

-¿S-si?- dijo suavemente

-¿Ya vas a terminar? Necesito eso- dije señalando el algodón y el alcohol, ella se volteo inmediatamente a mirar lo que había señalado, por la ventana entro una leve brisa que movió el cabello de ambos, sentí un aroma a lirios que me dejo encantado, me traía recuerdos ese aroma

Me entrego lo que le pedí y me miro al rostro, se sonrojo inmediatamente, sonreí ladinamente, me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro, se sonrojo aun mas, trato de evitar mi mirada

-Que... ¿Nunca has visto un gay en acción?- dije con una sonrisa ladina

-N-no y-yo... Y-yo no...- empezó a hiper-ventilar

-Tranquila- dije con voz fuerte

"¿Porque dije eso...?"

Se tranquilizo un poco, suspiro

-¿Que... Que le sucedió?- dijo suavemente

-Pelea- respondí fríamente

-Oh- susurro

-¿Que sucede?- dije viendo que quería decir algo

-No es nada- susurro suavemente

Termino de vendarse en tobillo y se levanto

-Usted es Uchiha Sasuke ¿No es así?- dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿Como lo sabes?- dije molesto

-Mis compañeras hablan mucho de usted- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar

"Ni siquiera se su nombre... Por que estoy pensando eso, ni que me importara"

* * *

Caminaba de nuevo a paso acelerado, iba tarde... Otra vez, no iba mirando a nadie, ni nada, y otra vez, choque contra algo, caí al piso

-Au...- dije con los ojos cerrados

-Ahora se por que te torciste el tobillo- escuche una voz burlona, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Uchiha Sasuke tendiéndome la mano para levantarme

-Gracias...- murmure mientras el me ayudaba a levantar

-Aun no se tu nombre- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Hyuga Hinata- dije evitando su mirada

-Bien, Hyuga Hinata, debes ver por donde caminas, si no, terminaras doblandote el tobillo de nuevo- dijo mientras seguía su camino

Me quede parada viendo por donde se iba... Pero recordé que iba tarde, así que decidí correr

* * *

El aroma a lirios volvió en cuanto choque con alguien, era la chica de la otra vez en la enfermería, ahora sabia que era ella la del aroma, no tenia que matarme la cabeza pensando en eso...¿Porque no dejo de pensar en ese aroma?

Sabia su nombre... Fue complicado preguntárselo... Mi orgullo fue herido levemente, pero ahora lo sabia, eso era lo importante

Voltee a ver si aun estaba allí, la vi correr y entrar a la facultad de gastronomía

"Así que cocina... Interesante"

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejarla de pensamientos extraños... ¿Por que no dejo de pensar en ella?

-¡Oe! ¡Tierra llamando al Teme!- escuche a Naruto ¿Cuando había llegado a clases?

-¿Que sucede Naruto?- dije molesto

-Oh no es nada- dijo picaramente

-Hmp- gruñí en respuesta

-Oe, ¿no me vas a preguntar?- dijo dolido

-No me interesa...- dije rodando los ojos

-Esta bien, entonces le diré a Hi-na-ta que venga conmigo y Sakura a una cita... Umm un trío- dijo pervertidamente

-¿Hyuga Hinata? ¿La conoces?- dije, me maldije internamente al ver que su sonrisa se ensancho

-Oh, al gran Uchiha Sasuke le gusta una chica- dijo insinuándome

-No me gusta- sostuve firmemente

-Si si, como digas- dijo, se acomodo en su lugar y la clase dio inicio unos segundos después

* * *

Mientras guardaba mis libros, alguien se me acercó, no le presté mucha atención

-Hinata- escuche que me llamo

-¿Si?- dije levantando la mirada

-Realmente me siento mal, por como te trate hace unas semanas- dijo la chica

-Sakura, eso ya quedo en el olvido- dije retomando mi labor

-Pero Hinata, te traté muy mal, no debí haberte gritado- dijo nerviosa

-No importa- dije tratando de esquivarla

-Pero quiero recompensarte, no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotras, eres la mejor amiga de mi novio, no quiero que estemos peleando cada vez que nos veamos- dijo ella tomándome las manos

-Esta bien- respondí con simpleza

-Salgamos hoy, con Naruto y con otro amigo ¿si?- dijo ella mirándome esperanzada

-No lo se, no me gusta mucho salir- dije tratando de escapar

-Por favor...- dijo suplicando

-...Esta bien- dije rendida

-Genial, nos vemos a la salida de la ultima clase en la puerta de la facultad- dijo ella sonriendo

-Esta bien- dije simplemente

* * *

Luego, después de la ultima clase, salimos y nos dirigimos a la facultad de gastronomía... No quise preguntar por que íbamos ahí, sino Naruto empezaría a hablar cosas sin sentido de nuevo...

"Como si realmente me gustara"

Vimos una cabellera rosada conocida, estaba hablando con una chica, sonreí internamente, y yo que pense que ella solo hablaba con nosotros

Llegamos allí, y Naruto empezó su escándalo de siempre

-¡Sakura, no sabes cuanto te extrañe!- dijo abrazándola

-¡Naruto contrólate!- dijo pegandole en la cabeza

-Buaa Sasuke-teme, Sakura me pego- dijo sobándose mientras simulaba un llanto

-Merecido te lo tenias... Gracias Sakura- dije negando suavemente

-No hay de que, siempre hay que ponerlo en su lugar- dijo levantando el puño

Escuchamos una leve risa, volteamos a ver quien era...

-Lo siento- dijo sonrojándose

-Tranquila Hina, llevaba tiempo sin oír tu risa- dijo Sakura sonriendo -¿Vamos?- dijo mientras tomaba a Hinata de la muñeca y la llevaba hacia la calle

-¿A donde vamos?- le pregunte a Naruto

-A una cita doble- respondió con simpleza

-¿Que?- dije molesto, todos me ignoraron

Estuve tentado a dar la vuelta e irme, pero recordé lo que había dicho Naruto en la mañana

"Esta bien, entonces le diré a Hi-na-ta que venga conmigo y Sakura a una cita... Umm un trío"

-Estúpido Naruto- murmuré molesto

Caminé hacía ellos, manteniendo una distancia considerable

-Oe teme, acércate, Hina nos esta contando, sobre como decidió estudiar gastronomía- dijo Naruto llamándome

"¿Hina?"

-Hmp- gruñí en respuesta

Caminé hacia ellos y me posicione al lado de Naruto, no sin antes ver la mirada picara que tenia

-Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía cocinar para mi postres y platos muy ricos- dijo con ensoñación -Ella era muy feliz y lo hacia siempre que podía aunque mi padre le dijera que no lo hiciera- dijo riendo un poco -Yo tambien era muy feliz por probar sus platos, siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo hacía- dijo con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro -Pero cuando mi hermanita nació, mi madre enfermó de cáncer, así que estuvo en cama durante mucho tiempo, mi hermanita no pudo sentir el amor de mi mama como yo lo hice, así que decidí que todo o que había significado mi infancia, tambien sería la de ella, por lo que desde niña había estado practicando platos para ella. Hace unos años, ella me dijo que era feliz con lo que yo le preparaba y que las demás personas tambien serían felices si yo me animara a dejarles probar mi comida, así que decidí estudiar gastronomía, luego de eso- finalizó con una gran sonrisa

-Esta una muy linda historia- dijo Sakura sonriendole

-Si, es verdad, de todas maneras Hanabi siempre te a adorado Hinata- dijo Naruto sonriente

"¿Hanabi?"

-Si bueno, a ti tambien te adora- dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro que si, soy su mentor, su modelo a seguir, su...- dijo Naruto

-Ya Naruto- dijo Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto -No dejes que este idiota influencie a tu hermanita- dijo mirando a Sakura con suplica

-Tranquila, Hanabi siempre se queja de lo vago que es Naruto- le respondió ella en un tono amable

"¿Que esta pasando?"

* * *

Mientras caminábamos, miraba a Naruto de reojo,quien hacía lo mismo

-¿Tambien Hana? ¿Por que todos me odian?- dijo Naruto al borde del llanto

-Yo no te odio- dijo Hinata suavemente

"Tranquila Sakura... todo es parte del plan"

-Oh Hina, siempre tan linda, incluso me dejabas probar tu comida- dijo abrazándola

-Naruto... me asfixias- murmuró ella

"Se que puedo confiar en ella"

-¡Pero Hina! ¡Los abrazos son una manera de demostrar amor!- dijo abrazándola aun mas fuerte

-Suéltala Naruto- dije divertida viendo la cara de fastidio de Sasuke

-¡Pero...!- dijo Naruto, quien fue agarrado de un brazo y alejado de Hinata

-Te dijo que la soltaras- dijo Sasuke molesto

-Gra...cias- murmuró entre-cortadamente Hinata, voltee a mirar a Naruto, quien tenia una mirada de complicidad hacia mi, siguiente fase del plan

-Hmp- gruñó Sasuke en respuesta

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos rápido!- dije tomando la muñeca de Hinata y arrastrándola hacia un café que estaba cerca

Tras esperar a los chicos en una de las mesas, Naruto y yo fuimos a pedir las bebidas en caja, procurando que pudiéramos ver los progresos de esos dos

* * *

-¿Como esta tu tobillo?- pregunte tratando de desaparecer la tensión formada

-Bien, ya esta sano... ¿Como están sus heridas?- preguntó ella suavemente

-Eso no fue nada- dije mirándola

-Oh- se limitó a decir

-¿Te pasa seguido no es cierto?- dije viendo que la conversación no fluía

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó confundida

-Chocarte con personas o cosas- dije sonriendo ladinamente

-¡Ah! Suelo ser muy distraída cuando camino por la calle o por la universidad, normalmente me doblo la muñeca o simplemente queda algún moretón- dijo ella apresuradamente

-Tranquila- dije viendo que empezaba a hiper-ventilar -¿Sabes? Naruto y Sakura son novios- dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-Lo se, Sakura es una buena chica, al igual que Naruto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Suenas como si los conocieras desde hace tiempo- dije molestándome un poco

-Lo hago, Naruto, es un amigo de mi infancia y Sakura fue mi vecina durante un tiempo- dijo mirándolos

-Parece ser, que a la única persona que no conocías, era a mi- dije mirándola sobresaltarse

-¡Oh! ¡Pero yo he escuchado mucho sobre usted!- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-No es lo mismo- murmuré -Te pareces mucho...- susurré mirándola fijamente

-¿A quien?- respondió ladeando su rostro

-No es...- dije sorprendido

"¿Dije eso en voz alta?"

-En unos minutos nos traen nuestro pedido- dijo Sakura interrumpiéndome

-Hmp- gruñí molesto

-Oe teme, deja ese genio por unos momentos, Hina merece respeto- dijo Naruto reclamándome

-Esta bien Naruto, hace un momento estábamos hablando- dijo ella mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-¿Oh enserio?- dijo Naruto picaramente

-Hmp- gruñí de nuevo, el no me dejaría en paz

* * *

Luego de unos días, había estado un poco mas distraída de lo normal

-Hermana, ¿Que te sucede?- escuche detrás mio

-Oh, Hanabi, la verdad no se que me pasa- dije algo distraída

-Puedes contarme- dijo sentándose en mi cama

-Esta bien... hace unos días salí con Naruto...- dije mirándola

-¿Con el vago? Pensé que tenia novia- dijo sorprendida

-Naruto no es un vago, y si, tiene novia, salimos con ella y con un amigo de ellos- dije mientras sentía mis mejillas calientes

-Una cita doble- dijo ella

-¡Hanabi!- dije sonrojandome mas

-Ya, ya- dijo mirándome picaramente

-Bueno, salimos después de clases a un café y estuvimos solos unos minutos mientras Sakura y Naruto iban a pedir las bebidas- dije nerviosa

-Y entonces...- dijo ella entretenida

-Estuvimos hablando un rato, y el murmuro algo así como "Te pareces mucho"- dije imitando su voz

-¿Te pareces mucho?- dijo ella entre risas

-Si... quise saber a quien se refería, pero Sakura y Naruto llegaron en ese momento...- dije desviando la mirada

-¿Así que quieres saber...?- dijo ella mirándome

-Si... creo que sí- dije mirando un punto en mi habitación

-¿Hermana?- dijo mirándome seriamente

-¿Si?- dije devolviendole la mirada

-Creo que te gusta ese chico- dijo seria

-¡Ah! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Lo acabo de conocer!- dije alterada

-¿Y eso que tiene? A mi me gusta Neji y es nuestro primo- dijo restandole importancia

-¡Hanabi! ¿¡Como que te gusta Neji!?- dije aun mas alterada

-Si bueno...- dijo nerviosa -Así son las cosas- dijo sonrojada

-Que voy a hacer contigo- dije cansadamente

-Lo principal no soy yo, si no tu, estoy segura que te gusta ese chico, así que dime, como se llama- dijo sonriente

-Uchiha Sasuke- dije desviando la mirada

-Oh, un Uchiha- dijo picaramente

-No me gusta Hanabi- dije negando suavemente

-Yo se que si, pero todo es cuestión de que lo quieras aceptar- dijo ella levantándose -Ojala sea rápido, quiero un cuñado- dijo sonriente

"¿Que le enseñan a mi hermanita en la escuela?"

* * *

Mi grupo era normalmente de tres personas, Sakura, Naruto y yo, y ahora, era de cuatro, se había sumado una chica mas, Hyuga Hinata, no me incomodaba, era bastante callada y tímida, pero eso no quita el hecho de que seamos mas. Cada vez que Naruto y Sakura organizaban una salida, terminaba siendo una cita doble, no era que no me gustara salir con ellos, pero estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ella, y se estaba volviendo una necesidad saber de ella y eso no era bueno, para nada bueno

-Oe teme, ¿pensando en Hinata?- lo mire fríamente

-Hmp- gruñí en respuesta

-Así nunca le vas a gustar- dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Como si eso me importara- dije tajante

-Se que te importa teme, ella te gusta- lo miré molesto

-No me gusta- dije frío

-Yo se que si- dijo restandole importancia

-Como digas- dije molesto

-Espero no sea muy tarde cuando te des cuenta- dijo sentándose en su lugar

Unas semanas mas tarde, Sakura organizó una fiesta en su casa, nos invitó a todos, y con todos me refiero a todos, sus compañeros de clase, mis compañeros de clase, quienes fueron invitados por Naruto, estaban todos... menos ella

-Deja de pensar en tu Julieta, ya llegara- dijo Naruto a mi lado

-Cállate Naruto- dije fastidiado

-Ya te lo dije, que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta- dijo yéndose

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, había llegado vestida con un simple vestido lila y unos zapatos bajos, tenia el cabello hacía un lado... se veía realmente bonita

"¿Que me esta pasando?"

-Sasuke- escuche al lado mio

-¿Que sucede Sakura?- dije molesto

-Ve con ella, no conoce a casi nadie aquí, acompáñala- dijo mirando a Hinata

-¿Por que debería?- dije molesto

-¿Sigues en estado de negación? Pensé que ya habías aceptado que te gustaba- dijo para luego irse

Lo medité por unos minutos, la vi mirar hacía todos lados buscando a alguien conocido... Sakura tenia razón, ella no conocía a nadie allí

-Hinata- dije mirándola

-¡Ah! Sasuke, por lo menos estas aquí... no encuentro ni a Naruto, ni a Sakura- dijo mirando a todos lados

-Deben estar por allí- dije restandole importancia

-Le había traído algo a Sakura, pero no la encuentro...- dijo suspirando

-Puedes entregárselo cuando la veas- dije mientras caminábamos hacía el balcón

-Si... eso haré- dijo nerviosa

-¿Que te sucede?- dije viendo como empezaba a hiper-ventilar

-¡Ah! N-no es nada- dijo evitando mi mirada

-Cuando tartamudeas, es por que estas muy nerviosa- dije con burla

-Lo se...- dijo respirando profundo -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo mirando las luces de la ciudad

-Ya lo estas haciendo- dije mirándola

-La primera vez que salimos, con Naruto y Sakura... dijiste que me parecía a alguien... ¿A qui-quien?- dijo nerviosa

-¿Aun recuerdas eso?- dije suspirando -A mi madre- dije suavemente

-¿A tu madre?- dijo sorprendida

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenia seis años... te pareces mucho a ella- dije mirando las luces

-Entiendo...- dijo suavemente -¿Te-te puedo abrazar?- dijo mirándome

-¿Que?- dije sorprendido

-¿Te-te puedo abrazar?- la miré, estaba bastante sonrojada

-Supongo- dije extrañado

Ella me abrazo despacio, no supe si corresponderle o no el abrazo

-Dices que me parezco a tu madre... supongo que tal vez es el mismo sentimiento si te abrazo ¿Verdad?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-No te entiendo- dije mirándola

-Podrías interpretarlo, como si realmente te abrazara tu mama- dijo ella con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos

-¿Por que lloras?- dije nervioso

-No lo se...- dijo abrazándome fuertemente, esta vez correspondí el abrazo

-Tu siempre hueles a lirios- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi labios, cosa que ella no vio

-¡Ah! Es el...- la callé con un beso suave, estuvo sorprendida unos segundos, luego tímidamente empezó a corresponder el beso, que no duró tanto como quisiera

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho- dije mirándola a los ojos

-Yo...- dijo nerviosa

-Tu...- dije esperando su respuesta

-Tambien me gustas- dijo sonriendo

La besé de nuevo, esta vez, el beso duró mas, sentí que ella se estremecía así que la abracé contra mi, al quedarnos sin aire, ella simplemente se abrazó a mi, buscando refugio

-Pensé que me parecía a tu mama- dijo riendo

-Te pareces, pero jamas te veré de esa forma- dije mirándola

-Supongo que debo estar agradecida por eso- dijo riéndose

-Supongo que si- dije tomándole la mano, mientras entrabamos de nuevo a la fiesta, vi a Naruto hablar con Sakura un momento, esta sonreía y nos miraba a ambos, se acercaron

-Felicidades- dijeron al tiempo

-¿Gracias?- murmuré extrañado

-Misión cumplida- dijeron mientras se iban, dejándonos a Hinata y a mi confundidos

-¿De que hablan?- me preguntó

-No tengo ni idea- dije mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los sillones -De todas maneras no importa- dije abrazándola

-Creo que no- dijo sonrojada

La bese de nuevo, un beso corto, que finalizo con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos. Ella se parecía mucho a mi madre, cabello largo, personalidad suave y cálida, de muy buenos sentimientos... pero sobre todo, lo que las caracterizaba, era ese aroma a lirios

* * *

**Uwaaaaaaaaa **

**Estoy cansada xD**

**Espero que te haya gustado Kana**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños! **

**Atrasado xD**

**Daisuki**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
